Jonny and Plank take the bus/At the Swamp
This how Jonny and Plank taking the bus and the At the Swamp goes Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. bus pulls up to the curb. It's doors open and we see our heroes, ready to venture into the world so they may find and defeat the villainous scumbags Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Once Captain Melonhead sees the inside of the bus, though, his courage wavers. Captain Melonhead: "Whoa." Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood climb aboard and nervously deposit five quarters into the collection box. He is about to take a seat when the bus moves forward, sending him tumbling into a man's legs. Captain Melonhead: "Oh! Sorry mister." quieter "Buses sure pack a wallop, huh Plank." the Wonderwood is nowhere to be found. Captain Melonhead: scared "Plank!?!?" begins to search for his sidekick. "Buddy? Quit freaking me out, Plank!" stumbles into a woman's rump. "Oh! Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me! Has anybody seen my pal?" Melonhead stumbles through a veritable jungle of legs, looking all over for his best friend. When he makes it to the front, he clings to a pole for dear life. However, when our brave captain looks at the driver, he sees an unexpected sight. Captain Melonhead: "Plank! Was that you?" the Wonderwood has commandeered the bus. The destination name changes from 160 Downtown to VENGEANCE. Splinter steers the bus downtown as Captain Melonhead joyfully rejoices in finding his friend again. Captain Melonhead: "PPLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKKK!!!!" our heroes duck boat sits in a swamp, its neck broken and its body abandoned. As we watch, it lifts it's head a few inches before dropping the beak back into the murky water. It does this again. And the raft is in ruin Zoe Trent: moaning I can't believe it! We've hit yet another road block! And it had to be a dirty one of all things! Eddy: annoyed "Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" Edd: "The collision was unavoidable, Eddy! It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable!" Mako: the rest of our heroes I'm sorry guys, I couldn't avoid that rock and tree! Shining Armor: It's alright, Mako. Pinkie Pie: It couldn't be helped. Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? Eddy: a mosquito "Unbelievable! All I know is we're stuck in a swamp off the middle of nowhere!" uses his shirt as a bandana. "Big bro ain't gonna be impressed." slaps another mosquito. Mako: Not even with my act as a boat motor. Sunil Nevla: I knew we should've built a sail on that raft. Wreck-it Ralph: If only Felix was here. He could've fixed the boat and raft easy! Russell Ferguson: It won't do us any good now. Without any paddles we can't really control our direction. Penny Ling: In other words, we're up the creak without a paddle. Edd: the edge "Is that what you think? That I'm here to impress your brother?" crawls from the swamp. "That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as–" Ed: "Buttered toast!" dives into the water. Edd: a new tack "Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior. I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Well I'll have you know, if it hadn't been for my–" Ed: "Crocodile attack!" Eddy: "Ed?" leaps on Eddy, pretending to be a crocodile. Eddy: "He's a mean one!" with Ed "Ah-ha!" laughs as he runs away from Ed. Ed: chase "I will chomp you!" Mako: Don't worry Eddy, I'll hunt that croc for you! chase Thomas: Come back here! Percy: Wait up! Sharky: Mako! Wait! Edd: worried "Wait! Where are you three going?" goes after them, tiptoeing from tiny island to tiny island. "Oh dear. A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen! Do you hear me?" reaches solid ground. Blythe Baxter: Yeah, there could be leeches in these waters! Zoe Trent: Leeches?! as she races onto solid ground Next to fleas, leeches are so disgusting! I HATE LEECHES!! walks through the swamp until he reaches a dock. He heaves himself up onto it. Water drips off of him, and he slips on it. Edd makes a label reading "Caution", slaps it on a puddle, and continues walking. Princess Cadance: Come back, guys! Rarity: Where are you guys? Eddy: "Over here, Sockhead, hey!" turns to him. "Help me out of this molasses, it's trying to swallow me." Mako: Hey guys! I'm shrinking! Eddy, and Mako are sinking in quicksand. Ed: "Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes." Edd: sweating "Make no sudden movements. You're sinking in QUICKSAND!!!!" Eddy: scared "Quicksand? Ed! We're done for!" hugs his friend. Mako: No! I'm too young to die! There's so many things I haven't done yet! Ed: "We are so in manure!" Eddy: "Immature, stupid, immature QUICK ED! We're really sinking now!" Ed: under "To all the girls I loved before." Eddy: "No! Ed!" pulls his friend out. "Hang on, man!" Mako: Don't give up guys! Ed: "Help! Help!" Eddy: "Double D! Do something!" Mako: HELP!! HELP!! Applejack: Hold on! Sharky: Mako! Don't struggle! You'll only sink quicker! Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Mako! Mucker: Hang on! We'll getcha out! Mako: It's no good guys, it's too late now. Vanellope: No guys! Don't let it beat you! Stay with us!! Dusty Crophopper: Please come back! Edd: a rope from vines as his friends cry for help "Stay calm, don't panic." Mucker: Don't worry Mak, I'm coming! starts crossing the quicksand and having treads, he doesn't sink Mako: It's been nice knowing you guys. Edd: 'finishing "I got it!" tosses it in the sand. "Quickly, take hold of that–" stops talking. The rope lands on top of the sand. His friends are no more. is only 2 feet away from Mako, but Mako salutes and waves good bye, as he sinks completely Edd: "No. NO. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Vanellope: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Pepper Clark: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! Edd: and Mucker frantically search through the mud. "Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Mako! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me!" gives up and begins to cry. "Please?" Mucker: They're gone. Fluttershy: tearing up Pinkie: eyes well up with tears and she starts cyrying WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! crying Sharky: I'VE LOST MY COUSIN!! Vanellope: crying We just lost our friends. crying Zoe Trent: This is terrible! And we haven't even found Eddy's brother yet! crying as she howls sadly Dusty Crophopper: He was the best shark ever. Percy: Yeah. Princess Cadance: Well, now. They're gone Edd: "Why oh why did you listen to me? This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!" Edd cries, a handkerchief is held out to him. Edd reaches for it. Edd: "Thank you, Ed. Goodness, Ed, that's filthy." eyes bulge. Ed, Eddy, and Mako are in front of him, covered in mud but otherwise no worse for wear. Mucker: What the? Eddy: grinning "Gotcha." three burst into laughter. Edd stands up. Mako: That was so good! Eddy: "This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!" Ed: "Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!" Mucker: What? It can't be! There's no way you can pretend to sink in ankle deep sand! in the ground Wait, there's a sallow end and a deep-end! Clever. turns around and walks off. Ed: "Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!" turns around and walks off. Dusty Crophopper: an angry look A joke?! What kind of joke was that?! Zecora: HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! Russell Ferguson: Now you've gone too far! Rainbow Dash: Hey, Double-D! Where ya going? Eddy: "Hey Sockhead, where you going?" disgruntled "You got somewhere to be? What?" Eddy: "Hey!" and Ed follow Edd. "Where ya goin? You're headin back into the swamp!" for Edd's shoulder "My bro don't live–" Edd: his hand away "Don't you dare touch me!" his repressed rage "A sap? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world–" Eddy: sure Edd's putting on an act "And?" Edd: angrier "It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!" Ed: indignant "I helped too!" turns to Ed angrily. Edd then turns back to Eddy and resumes his rant. Mako: Hey, wha, what's wrong? Shining Armor: What's wrong?! Maybe you pulled off a joke that made us think that you died!! Vanellope: Yeah, that wasn't funny you big buffoon! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!! Mako: Wha? But, I... Rarity: YOU BIG IDIOT!!! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE JOKE YOU PLAYED!!! Pepper Clark: Yeah! Not even I would stoop to playing a joke to mkae my best friends think I'm dead! Charlie: Likewise. James: Some jokes are funny but this one isn't! We really thought you had died! Edward: Do you know how worried you made us?! Edd: Yeah! Your idiotcy, has gone too far this time!! Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION WER' YA THINKIN'?! WE THOUGHT WE HAD JUST LOST ONE OF OUR CLOSEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD!!! Mako: But guys, I... Shining Armor: NOT ANOTHER WORD, YOU IDIOT!! THAT JOKE WASN'T FUNNY!!! Edd: "You and your nefarious scams!" Eddy: as well "Like you were picking daisies! You built the stupid thing!" Edd: "If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–" begin to grapple with each other. Ed: "Stop! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Edd and Eddy: "Stay out of it, Ed!" Ed: "The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!" and Eddy continue their quarrel gunshot stop Marshall P.F.: That's enough outta both of you! his revolver back in his holster Break it up! Edd: "I've had enough!" kicks Eddy off. "I'm returning home!" Ed: "But we can't go home, Double D!" Edd: "I'd rather face my consequences, Ed, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" he storms off, Eddy's eyes fill with tears. Ed: "Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!" J.J.: If you wanna go home, that's fine with us. Steam Driller: Let's go salvage what we can from that raft. Minka Mark: And then we can continue the journey from here! then the ponies, save for the CMC are walking off too Steamy: What in blue blazes? Evan: in fornt of them Hey, wha.. Where ya' goin'? Shining Armor: We're going with Double-D, we'd rather not stick around an idiot shark, who makes us think he's died. Applejack: Come on y'all. Let's go with Double-D. ponies walk away Mako: thinking about it, then starts welling up tears OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! That was a horrible joke! crying Well excuse me for trying to be a comedy shark, who ran away from home when he was called an idiot all the time!!! Blythe and the pets: gasp ponies stop after hearing it Mako: Yeah! You heard me! crying I was the laughing stock in my shark family! So I ran away! I didn't have any friends back then because they all thought me as an idiot! But now I'm friends with a pink, party pony, a purple tank engine who enjoys a joke, and a cute, comedian skunk! And I'm even best friends with the first engine ever built! ponies look back with regret for what they said Mako: But I guess I'm an idiot for that too!! crying I'm sorry, guys! weeps I'll just go now. You guys would be better off without me anyway. Everyone would. chuffing down the road Eddy: snapping FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! 'CAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" into tears Edd: in his tracks Eddy: "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER!" cries. Edd turns back. Edd: "Eddy?" Eddy: sobbing "What?" Edd: "Your shirt, Eddy." Eddy: to face him, confused "My shirt?" Edd: at it "Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" looks down. Edd quickly thwacks his nose. Edd: "Gotcha!" Ed: cheering "WE ARE FRIENDS ONCE MORE, GUYS!" hugs them close. Fluttershy: At least they've made up. Vinnie Terrio: Uh guys? to Mako's direction whole group look at Mako, who is still chuffing away Stephen: and chuffs ahead of Mako Mako! Wait! stops Shining Armor: Mako. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Applejack: We all like your jokes. Rarity: We would of never said those things if we knew your past. Pinkie Pie: We're so super sorry. Dash: And you can't always be right... Bash: ...all of the time. Ferdinand: That's right. Pepper Clark: onto Mako's snout Come on, man! I couldn't ever make any more jokes if you weren't with us. Stephen: Mako, we don't want you to go. Please stay with us, best friend. Mako: thinking Zoe Trent: in front of Mako and gives a sad puppy dog eyed look as she whimpers Mako: Alright Stephey, I'll stay. Besides, how can I say "no" to a cute face like that? Zoe's cute face Fluttershy: Yay. Pinkie Pie: Mako The party pony loves the comedy shark! Mako: the embrace but tighter than Pinkie's tightest hug as we can hear her bones popping Oh, that's what I like to hear!! (lets her go) body is deformed from Mako's tight squeeze Zoe Trent: Wow, I guess mako sharks are a lot more stronger than earth ponies. Pepper Clark: snickers Looks like the tight hugger just got tightly hugged for a change! Pinkie Pie: back to her normal self Dusty Crophopper: Well, what are we doing here? Wreck-It Ralph: Let's go. Ed: To Eddy's big bro's house! carries them on his shoulders. Edd: "Not that way, Ed." turns Ed in the right direction. "This way." Eddy: "You heard my pal, Ed!" Edd: "What would you do without me, Eddy?" Eddy: "Don't milk it, Sockhead." Skarloey: Off we go! whistles Pinkie Pie: hopping off, singing We're off to Eddy's brother, to help protect the Eds! Mako: in Because Eddy's brother will protect him! Minka Mark: And he'll give sancuary for their safe and soundness! Mako, Minka Mark, and Pinkie Pie: We're off to Eddy's brother, to help protect the Eds! Buttercream Sunday: the tune as they go on Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes